


Firetruck Fun

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Buddie PWP Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie PWP Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Car Sex, Day 1 Prompt, Exhibitionism, Firetruck Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie wants to have some fun in the firetruck
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Firetruck Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I’m really late participating in this week event but it was an exhausting week at work and I’ve been having really bad sinus headaches/migraines as of late which has made writing difficult.
> 
> Anyway, I decided to just write all of them today and post them all at once (Edit: ~~Change of plans. Last two days will come tomorrow.~~ Yeah, that didn't happen so I guess the last two days will be posted whenever I get around to them, lol!)
> 
> If any of you follow my SuperBat fics, you’ll know I’m no stranger to writing public sex ([SuperBat Exhibitionism series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/487739)), so this was really fun to write. ;)
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> This is for [Buddie PWP week](https://buddiepwpweek.tumblr.com/post/621674620295299072/welcome-to-buddie-pwp-week-2020-join-buddie-pwp) day 1!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Workplace Shenanigans

Buck is cleaning one of the firetrucks when Eddie walks over to him, rag in hand. “Do you need any help?”

Buck looks up at him and smiles. “Sure, if you don’t mind.”

“Have you done the inside yet?”

Buck straightens from where he was kneeling to clean the step to the truck’s door. He wipes his hands on the rag he is currently holding onto and then adjusts his shirt, smoothing it down. Buck smiles. “No.”

“Okay, I’ll do that then,” Eddie says, walking by and giving Buck a smirk. Buck watches as Eddie climbs into the truck, his back end on perfect display as he heaves himself up. Swallowing, Buck tries to ignore the desire that suddenly appears in the pit of his stomach and goes back to scrubbing down the outside of the truck.

It only takes about two minutes before Eddie calls out to Buck, asking for help inside. Buck complies, climbing into the truck next to Eddie. “What is it?” he asks, looking around.

Eddie reaches past him and shuts the door. “I just wanted you in here. Alone.”

Buck shifts nervously. “Eddie, what’s this about?”

Eddie moves, coming over to sit next to Buck. He leans in closer, breath ghosting along Buck’s cheek. “I heard you like to fuck in firetrucks.”

Buck swallows thickly. “Where did you hear that from?”

Eddie shrugs, hand rubbing up and down Buck’s thigh as he mouths at Buck’s neck. “Chimney.”

“God, he loves to just tell everyone that.”

Eddie pulls back, chuckling. “You don’t want to then?”

“What!” Buck turns abruptly towards Eddie, cupping his face and taking the man by surprise if his wide eyes are any indication. “No, of course, I do!” Buck looks around again, nervous. “But here? In the fire station?”

“Where else will we have the opportunity?”

This time it’s Buck’s turn to shrug. “I usually took the truck out.”

“Yeah, I heard you got fired for that.”

Buck holds up a finger, smiling smugly. “But reinstated.”

“Mmm, yeah, I don’t think you want to take that chance again and I’m not going to let you drag me down with you.”

Buck crosses his arms in mock hurt. “What kind of boyfriend are you?”

Eddie reaches out and peels Buck’s arms apart. “One that not only wants to keep his own job but make sure his boyfriend doesn’t lose his.”

Buck mulls that over, licking his lips. “Fair enough.”

Eddie shakes his head in amusement. “Are we going to do this now or are we tabling it for another day? The bell could go off at any moment.”

“No, no, let’s do it now,” Buck says urgently. “You’ve got me wound up now.”

The smirk on Eddie’s face reappears and he comes closer to hover his lips over Buck’s, hand reaching over to cup Buck through his slacks. “Oh, do I?” He kneads at Buck’s cock through the fabric, kissing Buck as Buck moans. His cock grows hard quickly, Eddie’s hand skillful in their mission.

It doesn’t take Eddie long before he’s kneeling in front of Buck, right between his legs, and fingers working to get him out of his pants. Once Buck’s pants are undone, Eddie reaches into them and pulls out Buck’s hard cock. He licks his lips, looking up at Buck through his eyelashes. “Unfortunately I don’t have any lube with me so this is as far as it’s going to go today. Unless you have some.”

“Believe it or not, Eddie, I actually don’t carry lube with me everywhere I go.” He nods sarcastically. “I know, shame on me.”

Eddie rolls his, deciding to not comment on Buck’s tone, and instead leans forward and takes the tip of Buck’s cock into his mouth. Buck’s head falls back, hitting the back of the seat with a muted thud, and a hand flying up to his mouth to soften his moans. He doesn’t how or why, and probably doesn’t want to know, but Eddie has always been a god when it’s come to blowjobs.

Eddie’s head bobs up and down, tongue swirling around the head of Buck’s cock every time he comes up and playing with the slit. He can feel the way Eddie’s saliva mixes with Buck’s pre-come and it makes him groan louder in pleasure. He desperately hopes no one decides to check in on the two and peers into the windows.

By now, Eddie is rubbing himself through his own pants and Buck reaches down, drags his fingers through Eddie’s short hair, and then yanks him up. “Come here.”

Eddie does as he is told, sliding onto Buck’s lap where Buck works at his belt, button, and zipper. He pulls Eddie out of his own confines once he’s able, grabbing a hold of both of them at the same time. Buck starts rubbing and they both jerk their hips at the same time.

Eddie lets out a breathless chuckle, looking down at Buck. “Okay, there’s this too.”

Buck winks at him, thrusting his hips forward to meet his hand. “You just have to be creative.” Eddie laughs again as one of his hands joins Buck’s on their cocks. He leans down, pressing his lips against Buck’s hard, tongue shoving into Buck’s mouth.

It’s the taste of himself on Eddie’s tongue that pushes Buck over the edge. He moans deeply into Eddie’s mouth, shooting come onto their hands and Eddie’s cock. He feels himself stiffen and then shudder as pleasure courses through his body. Eddie follows soon after, his own moan of ecstasy drowned out by Buck’s mouth on his.

They pull away reluctantly once they have come back to themselves, Eddie sliding off Buck’s lap and collapsing into the seat next to him. Buck watches him as Eddie leans his head back and closes his eyes, content. He smiles at his boyfriend and at how magnificently beautiful he is.

Licking his lips, he bends down and grabs one of the rags. “Next time,” he begins as he starts to clean the two of them up. “I’m going to actually fuck you in this firetruck.”

Eddie opens one eye, peeking out at him. “Why can’t it be the other way around?”

Buck shrugs, throwing the rag onto the ground and shoving himself back into his pants, doing the article of clothing back up. He doesn’t answer Eddie until he’s helping him do the same. “We can at some point if you want.” He zips Eddie up. “But, God, seeing you on your hands and knees earlier really makes me want to bend you over and fuck you hard in here.”

There’s a ghost of a smile on Eddie’s lips and Buck tries really hard to hold back his own grin but fails spectacularly. With one nod, Eddie reaches over and opens the door to the truck. “Okay then.” He hops out. “Deal.”

Buck doesn’t miss the way Eddie sways his hips as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
